


the concept of indecency disappeared so made the world my meat toilet

by cartmanwk1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Excessive Semen, F/M, Horse cock, Hung Shota, Large Breasts, M/M, Meat Toilet, Mind Break, Multi, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Small Breasts, Smegma, Son Cuck, Watersports, huge cock, hyper penis, just a little, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanwk1/pseuds/cartmanwk1
Summary: god make a world where people don't know what's right and wrong then leaves it for a thousand years only to come back to see it at peace having forgotten what wrong is and decides to have fun with it
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	the concept of indecency disappeared so made the world my meat toilet

A bright light show through a dark cave as the light faded a doorway was laid open if one were to look at it they would believe that beyond them was gods domain, and out of this godly domain stepped a being boyish beauty, appearing to be between 3 and 4 years old, their face seemed perfectly sculpted into a sort of unisex attractiveness, with gorgeous cheekbones, pert lips, and slender noses. Their bodies were likewise flawless, showing the supple and gorgeous musculature of a budding adolescent with none of the pitfalls of age, flawlessly complexioned and unabashedly nude. Their subtle and graceful muscles danced beneath their milky skin. They were thin, not yet matured into the broad shoulders and barrel chests of adulthood Everywhere was a new place to visually explore - the sweat-dappled cut of an iliac, the shadow of a rib, His nipples were slightly puffy, the cupola of a collarbone. Not an ounce of body fat out of place, not a sign of wear of excess. Their hair, blond in contrast to their darker body-color. they had an amazingly large penis hanging down between their legs, where his penis might have normally extended from his crotch, his skin turned dark and mottled and a bruising, girthy horse prong flopped instead. It had all the hallmarks of such a device - the leathery skin, the enormous, hanging nuts, the bulging medial ring halfway along, and the flanged, puffy, bloated crown! And it also had the smell! smooth and aesthetically perfect as any other part of their bodies, but far beyond what their apparent ages should ever boast. Indeed, far larger in size than any normal adult man. The juxtaposition between youthful beauty and hanging, imposing sexual supremacy reaching nearly 5 feet long and dragging against the cave floor as he walked, thicker than his whole body. the being moved with purpose as if it now going the door closing behind him his hands and feet pleasingly small, the latter pattering on the cave floor as he moved horse member sliding along after him. in front of the boy stood a clothes rack unimaginably large to his small body normal size for anyone else on the rack was a barbarian outfit as the boy made its way to the clothes on the rack disappeared and reappeared on his body. the being moved toward the rack still and then past as a new path opened behind it, the boy continued to walk until it was out of the cave and into a forest.

**Author's Note:**

> to get a picture of what his penis looks like https://us.rule34.xxx//images/2750/dd2b188d2c6c5a032675a45210d4f1d2.jpeg?3063514  
> and the outfithttps://comics.8muses.com/image/fl/wBPvxsShR-zcY74ePHtwibQx05PI3Vh6521twAwDmrc0gdUyeszG8WA+vvFXWLLYzAbgzvLxxWrur5+BDOR7WXCBA7-YK2LVwOP1cXfaISY.jpg


End file.
